


Destroyed by Love

by Kaiotic_Exotic



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Jeonghan is a hoe, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other groups appear, Verkwan is friendship goals, Verkwan maybe platonic maybe romantic, Vernon is a precious baby, jeonghan is an asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:43:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9923363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiotic_Exotic/pseuds/Kaiotic_Exotic
Summary: Hansol and Jeonhan have been dating on and off for 2 years. All of Hansol's friends keep telling him that he needs to break up with Jeonghan for his own good but he never listens. Can Hansol get the strength to end this toxic relationship or will he be destroyed by love?Hansol knows deep down that breaking up with Jeonghan is the best thing that he can do but he can't bring himself to do it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone so this is just a preview of the first chapter. I wanted to get at least this much out hope you like it!

Vernon's POV

"I seriously do not understand what you see in Jeonghan." My best friend Seungkwan tells me as we are sitting at lunch together with him, my other friend Chan, Jihoon (Chan's boyfriend), and me. 

"He's sweet, he's handsome, he's caring, he's a-"

"He's a dick, he treats you like shit, he has never given you the time of day unless he wants to fuck you, shall I go on?" Jihoon says cutting me off

I look down at my plate of food while he is talking because deep down I know that Jihoon is right but part of me wants to stay with him. He is the oxygen to my lungs I cannot live without him. 

"That's not true...he's just....just...just" I stutter out 

"Just what Hansol? You need to stop defending that dick and break up with him! He is a terrible boyfriend to you and you know it! Why the fuck are you staying with him for this long huh? God you can be such an idiot sometimes! We all told you countless times that Jeonghan only wanted one thing from you before you started but noooo Hansol knows what he is doing! Actually you don't! When is the last time you have hung out that nothing sexual has happened huh?" He pauses waiting for me to speak but I do not have anything to say because I cannot remember a time that we hung out that did not end in sex.

"Exactly what I thought you can't think of a time cause there hasn't been has there? God for someone who has been praised for their brains you are such a fucking idiot. I am so sick and tired of you coming home and crying your fucking eyes out because Jeonghan did this or Jeonghan did that. Grow a fucking pair and break up with that douche stick! Yeah Yeah Yeah I know you're gonna spur out some bullshit about how you are going to break up with him today but the moment that he promises that he has changed and he needs you to get better you are going to go back to him and I am not about to be your shoulder to cry on. If you want to fuck up your life than do it but leave the rest of it out."


End file.
